Life in Hillwood
by Athena005
Summary: This is a collection of intertwining one-shots. They have their own time-lines and plots but ultimately they are all connected. They are mostly love and include almost all pairings. at least they will eventually
1. Wrong

Author's Note: I'm going to write a longer story, but probably in May when I move into my house. (Right now I'm living in a hotel because my house in under construction.) Well enjoy another one of my random Oneshots. I'm going to make a Oneshot thing, I make so many of these lol. : P review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold/

He is sitting on her bed as his cell phone rings. He lets It ring, and doesn't give a care if it rings forever. She grabs his neck and pulls him towards her and she lets out of soft moan. He whispers in her ears words of love and she giggles softly against his skin. His hands can be found massaging her hair and hers can be seen around his waist. She pushes him on the bed and kisses him all over his face while smiling a fully content smile. He caresses her with his manly hands, and she loves it.

Again, his cell phone rings. Annoyed at the sudden interruption, he stands up, grabs and takes the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Arnold, I miss you just ever so much where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital; I've started to do community service here on Saturdays."

"Oh, well I hope we can see each other after you're done with that."

"Uh, sure Lila"

"Oh, Arnold I'm oh so happy that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now! Well I have to go, see you later"

"Bye Lila"

He shuts the phone, and sits in her bed. He moves his hands onto his head as he inquires about several random events that are occurring in his life. She notices this and walks towards him. Her hand is slowly placed on his shoulder and she looks as if she's about to speak. He beats her to it. "This is wrong" He says and he stands up.

"It's wrong, very wrong. Wrong beyond wrong. But if it's so wrong, why does it feel so right?"

That question lingered in the air as their minds search for an answer. He got dressed and then blew her a kiss, then he called Lila and said "Hey Lila, I'm running home a little late, but I'm going to go shower because I smell like hospital."

"Okay come by my house later…I love you Arnold"

"Uh, I uh, I um you too, sweetie" He says. As he opens the door he hears her say "Arnold wait!"

"Yes?"

"Do you love her…you know…Lila?"

"If I loved her, would I be here with you right now? If I loved her would I do something so wrong just because it feels right? I like her yes, but I don't love her."

"Will I be seeing you next Saturday?" As she asks him this, he stops right on his tracks and turns around.

"Same time, same place." He says while he gives her a gentle smile. "Eventually Lila is going to realize I don't do community service in hospitals, and Sid will find out that you don't visit Olga in New Hampshire every Saturday."

"Ah, they'll never find out, their the biggest saps in the history of big saps!" she says

Some people just never change, he smiles at the thought. "Bye, my beloved" He says trying to be as poetic as she. "Ha ha nice try my football headed love god, but you will never be able to compete with the music my heart sings." At this they say goodbye and she cries. She cries because she can never tell about her secret meetings with Arnold. She cries because he acts as if he doesn't care for her and only about the pleasure she gives him. She cries because she wants him for her own but he has Lila. But most of all she cries because she knows this, all of this, is wrong.


	2. Deja Vu

A.N. This is my first posted fanfic so go easy on me please. : ) I need constructive criticism. Oh and also good reviews :) I'm new to this thing (well I've read just about every Hey Arnold fanfic on here, but this is my first actual post) - ENJOY. btw i love Hey Arnold 3

Disclaimer: i don't own hey arnold or any of the characters in this story. I wish i did though...sigh.

---------------------------------------

It was getting really hot. Everyone was dancing and the music was uproarious. Most teens were making out, fooling around and things of this sort. Rhonda's soirees, something they'll all, most likely, remember for the rest of their lives.

"Hey"

"Hey, yourself"

"Cool party, huh?"

"Yeah, are you here with Arnold?"

"No, I came alone tonight."

"I see, so can I get you drink?"

"Yes, please."

2 minutes later.

"Here, do you want to go out on the balcony with me?"

"Oh, that would be just oh-so wonderful!"

They walked to the balcony and sat facing the sky.

"So you never told me why you and Arnold aren't together anymore."

"Helga and Arnold found solace in each other I guess… and I didn't really like him anyways. He wasn't really my type."

"And what is your type?"

She was bashful all of a sudden. She was so uneasy, that he wondered if he had said the right thing. He didn't have much time to contemplate it, for he lost his train of thought as she answered. "Lorenzo; you know me more than anyone else. You know I love you; I love you just oh-so much! I can never love anyone else the way I love you and you should know that just oh-so perfectly well. We are star-crossed lovers. You know just oh-so perfectly well that we don't get along. They say that true love conquers all but sometimes love just isn't good enough. I'm sorry"

She stood up to walk away but she felt warm manly hands grabbing her arm. "Listen, Lila, I've met so many girls and I don't know anyone like you. I've lived in Puerto Rico and here in Washington, and yet you are the only girl that makes me whole. Can we try to make it work?"

"Our personalities crash. You are a rich and I'm poor. You are materialistic and I'm idealistic. I do love you, just oh-so much Lorenzo, but I don't think it would work out. We've tried it just ever-so many times before and if it didn't work then, what makes you think it would work now?"

"Look, Lila, I love you. And when you love someone you don't just give up. I love you and I'm not going to let you go. Each and every time I saw you with Arnold my heart broke again and again. I felt like he was punching my very soul. " He stood up, gave her a piece of blue paper, and then he walked away, left the party, and drove home. She stood there, stunned for what seemed like an eternity. She read the paper, of course she didn't need to for she knew his number by soul. Everything he said played in her head over and over again like a broken record. And suddenly she knew what she had to do. She grabbed her voyager and called her "oh-so complicated love interest". He answered on the first ring just like all the other times before. She was struck with a sense of déjà vu as he spoke in a soothing accent she knew all too well.

"Hello, Lorenzo speaking"

"Hey Lorenzo its Lila…"

A/N. I couldn't think of an ending so i just left it at that : )


	3. My favorite Enigma

One of my random one shots ; ) Enjoy!}  
Disclaimer=don't own anything.

As I walk around the corner of the hallway in school I see you. You're staring right at me with eyes full of love and care. I look back at you trying to figure you out. You catch me looking and you scowl full of hate. I feel disappointed that you do not love me anymore. I feel down that your eyes don't reflect that loving care for me anymore. Your grimace shows me that I will never understand you. As you walk towards me, hands on your hips, I feel threatened. I don't know what will happen. Are you going to push me? Are you going to spit those hurtful words at me that puncture my soul so deeply? I feel like I don't know you right now. Your fickle actions make me feel hopeless. I will never figure you out. You're finally near me.

"Move it or lose it football head!"

You say as you elbow me out of your way. What is your problem? I'm tired of this repetitive scene.  
"Helga wait up!" I say. You turn around and look at me flabbergasted. You were unprepared for my comeback. "What do you want Arnoldo"

"I want to know how your day is going"

"uh…you want to know how my day is going? …I mean… ITS NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX FOOTBALLHEAD"

"I was just wondering"

"uh…um…it was good…eh…um…NOW GET OUTTA MY WAY ARNOLDO"

You actually gave me an answer. This is a very great start. Maybe in a few years I'll figure you out. You are the one mystery I want to solve. I want to know you, and I want to decipher your every move. The answer you just gave me gives me hope. One day, we will be able to talk like normal human beings. I am sure of it. Your my favorite enigma.


	4. Sometimes, we need to hear it

AN: I love this pairing, I think it's so cute haha. Enjoy though ;P Review please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

As Curly looked at himself in the mirror, his mood was suddenly deflated. He looked very handsome today. Of course most of his classmates did too. It was senior prom and he was dateless. The bathroom mirror in the 5 seasons hotel was staring back at him…dully. Dull. Dull. Dull. That's what she had called him… Dull. He had won the writing contest; of course Helga hadn't competed in it. Curly's eyes began to water as he thought about the girl he loved with another man. She had gone with Iggy and left him dateless. There was a knock on the door. Curly wiped his teary eyes and opened the door to find Arnold.

"Hey man, you having a good time?"

"Yeah…It's awesome."

"I've been looking for you. I noticed you were gone, so I started looking for… everything alright?"

"Arnold, I can't lie to you. I can't stand seeing Rhonda and Iggy! It's so not cool. I have to do something….but what?"

"Curly, it's senior prom. You have to tell her that you love her. This is it. It's now or never"

"I choose never. She looks so happy… I'd rather beat myself up about it than watch her die out of embarrassment when she finds out that I'm the one that leaves the poems in her locker. Even worse, if she finds out that I sneak into her house and take some hairs from her brush"

"Don't tell her _that_! Just tell her about your undying love for her"

"I have an idea"

After saying this, Curly laughed maliciously. "Oh no, what have I done? I better get him…Curly!" Arnold said, but it was too late. Curly had already exited the bathroom and was headed god-knows-where to do god-knows-what.

-----Outside in the dance floor which was by the ocean-----

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you Supernova-" The announcer was rudely interrupted by Curly who said "I need to use this mike. I have to do something before I leave for college"

"NO! NOOO WAY KID! SECURITY!"

" No, wait. Rhonda! Rhonda please listen to me. I love you. I have always loved you. You make my world go around. If my undying love for you could be expressed in stars, there wouldn't be enough in the sky. Your name runs through my veins. When I hear it my heart beats faster…faster… I'm sorry about everything I've done to you. You know what I'm talking about. I'm sorry about being a creep and stalking you through grade school…I've changed! I promise. I just need you with me tonight. Even if you only dance one song with me. And those poems…Yes I wrote them! I wrote every single one of those lyrics. They were true then and still are now. You are my never-wilting rose."

"Awww"

the crowd said followed by applauses. Rhonda ran up the stage and grabbed the microphone. She looked pissed.

"Curly you are the most immature guy in this world. Sneaking into my house late at night getting bits and pieces of my hair, skin, and etc. Curly, you are sick. But Curly…you are also the sweetest guy in this world. I've always known those were your poems. I love them, as I love you. I just wanted you to come out and say it to me. And my knowing is actually a funny story. You gave me your entry poem to the contest by accident-you won with one of the poems that you wrote for me. You signed the poem "Thaddeus G" at that moment I understood that love was that over powering emotion that I felt towards you. The way you describe it to me in your poems helped me recognize that. I always was the material girl that never felt love or loved. Curly I will take you up on that dance"

This all happened at eight pm. Now it's four am. And they are still dancing as one soul.

AN. I wrote this in like 10 minutes, so it's not that great. I really wanted the idea off my chest though. Ill probably rewrite it with better words and ill make it flow more.


	5. Stalked by Love

Authors note: To Whom It May Concern,  
This is not a story, it is a collection of ficlets, or one-shots if you will. These are not "flashbacks" or anything of this sort…just random short stories that I publish on this site for fun. BTW as aforementioned, the characters and all their personalities belong to the one and only mister Craig Bartlett, the renowned genius in my book. Maybe at one point my life I will write a big story with juicy chapters and everything, but for now, I think I'll just stick to my one-shots. (: enjoy.

BTW this is really just sort of reflective thoughts of a stalker. You know, because they have feelings too (:

As I walk by her house, I feel my heart beat faster and faster. Even though I do this every night, I can't help but feel nervous. The adrenaline pumping through my veins, while annoying, also reminds me that I am awake. It fuels me with unnatural gasoline that energizes me to the point of delirium. As much as I hate to admit it, I might be a little crazy, but in my book being crazy in love is a good thing. Standing near the intertwining roads and paved sidewalks that line her house, I can almost smell her touch on my skin. I can almost breathe her all in, even though I'm trying so hard not to get noticed. My daily visits to her house, more often than not, have a profound effect on my mental well-being. Although I am a crazy person, and realize it, standing outside her window and observing her is my saving grace. Who knows what other seemingly creepy things I would do if I didn't have her to stalk. These strange things would probably be worse than staring at a femme fatale through an obscure window. This sick obsession that ironically keeps me in line also serves as inspiration for my poetry. The rhythmic words that I produce by calligraphy derive from these late night visits to my beloved.

As I keep walking, now by her porch, I feel bold. I look around and find that her rich daddy is not home and her mother is probably with him, or cheating on him, whichever. This ideal situation sparks a divine conjecture in me; if her parents are not home, maybe she is gone too. I take the lacking cars in their open garage as a stigma further confirming my supposition. Dare I take a peek inside her humble abode? Yes, because I need some new hair to add to my collection. Yes, because I need some new dead flakes of skin to mollify my yearning for her at night. I dare, because I love her so deeply. As I climb through her all-too familiar red fire escape, I figure she won't mind if I take some of her shampoo. After all, that hair smells wonderful and that expensive liquid she washes her mane with must be the reason why.

As I climb through her unimpeded window, I take in the marvels of her life. I particularly note the box labeled "Secret Admirer", which I immediately open. I rummage through the carefully salvaged poetry to find that all the lyrics are there. She has actually kept all of the corny poetry I have stealthily placed in her locker. I find that to be quite interesting, given the fact that when she finds out I sent them, she'll probably burn them as well as herself for ever holding them in her highest esteem. As painful as that realization is, I still feel loved by her, even if she is doing so blindly. After rereading my mawkishly sentimental words to myself, I finally got back to work. I sought to find her hairbrush as well as her loofah to find DNA-containing particles.

As I wondered around her room, I was hit with a sense of familiarity. I knew the fluffy, rose-colored rug all too well. I had memorized the way the hearts curved around her delicate walls back when I was nine. I suddenly feel pathetic. I pine over this girl every day and I even dated her once. That went awfully terrible and sent me back to life under a rock for about a year. During which time I had somehow started writing poetry, and after which time I had begun to leave traces of it all around her. Mysteriously, I bathe her in my words of love and wisdom; all the while she dates other guys. Today, my original plan was to sneak into her home and rob her of her precious DNA-containing artifacts. Ce soir, I was bound for answers and led by feelings into her lucrative abode, thinking it was the best plan ever. I had led myself to believe that surreptitiously breaking into her home and stealing her personal artifacts would somehow merge our souls together.

My train of thought is suddenly cut off as I hear footsteps. They seem to come from under me; however they also seem to be coming closer. I wonder for a fourth of a second the proprietor of the feet making such noise. The masses heading towards me sound rugged, tired, yet all too happy to be alive. Drunk. Drunk is the first word that comes to mind as I place the poems back in their gold-brimmed silver box. I patiently recollect her belongings and set them in their designated positions. I have been in this situation before. I know how long it takes for her to reach her room. I acknowledge the fact that she is not alone as I hide myself in her polka dotted closet. I try to decipher her slurred language as I climb atop some sturdy yellow boxes that lead to her ventilation system. As I struggle to attain balance, after falsely believing a piece of clothing to be part of a box, I hear them talk. Their words sound like newborn babies with lack of pronunciation and nonexistent enunciation. I finally lift the ridged obstruction they call a "vent-cap" and push myself into the vent-system. Once there I slowly crawl through the provincial tunnel to the area directly above her bed. From this spot I can hear them talk; though I am not yet sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

Their words elucidate the closer I am from the perfect spot. This spot is like my second home. I come here very frequently and watch my soul mate breathe and do other ordinary things. Now that I am here, I can finally hear perfectly and see them too from the "vent-cap". I can feel my heart breaking as I discern the happenings below me. I can hear them perfectly well too, they keep breaking up in between moans, but besides that their talking is decently eloquent.

"Tomorrow…you…are…going to remember…this"  
"Uh, baby…don't stop…of course… you're the… best I've ever…had"  
"Will…you…go to prom with me?"

At this question, their "fun time" stops. I hear them both take deep breaths which could only signify the end.

"Of course I'll go to prom with you. You're like, amazing. My dad said that if you asked me, he'd get us a limo"  
"Really? That's terribly, terribly, amazing."  
"Yeah, of course. He also said I could have a soiree chez moi."  
"That's incredible"  
"Well, that's what you get, when your family is as rich as mine"  
"That's awesome, I only wish I could provide you with such pricy trinkets"  
"Oh, Iggy, You're so gallant. You can repay me with your good loving, besides this is the twenty first century, women can provide now and be socially acceptable."  
"I'm still terribly, terribly, sorry I can't for you."  
"It doesn't matter, don't worry. My daddy can give me anything I want. I don't need money and stuff from you, all I need is love."

I can feel my eyes tearing up. I hate to be on the outside looking in; especially when it comes to Rhonda, my love. I wish I could tell her how I feel. Throughout grade school, I would always profess my undying feelings towards her, but she would always turn me down. I guess after so much heartache, I decided to guard myself and just follow her around. Spying on her while going unnoticed is one of my most famed attributes. I have become a sneaky feller and have now gained access to every aspect of her life. Even though she does not know, I pride myself in my observations of her being. She has no idea, and I love that. She reads my heart every morning, I guard her safety from a couple of steps behind while she walks home, I am always helping her in trivial ways, but she has no idea! While I might act like I love that, I feel pathetic. I'm going to tell her at prom night how much I love her because if I keep with this charade, I'm only going to hurt myself. This inner torture I put myself through every day only exacerbates my feelings of negligence towards myself. I need to stop getting high off following her scent. I have to impede myself from collecting her hair. My pride is something to be shameful of. I love the secrecy of my actions, but I know they cannot be. After all, how would I feel if I was stalked by love?

At that I leave the vent system and her house. I climb down the fire escape as I always do. The only difference is that this is the last time. At this last moment, I leave her house; forever... and I'm going to tell her how I feel, or my name's not Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe.


	6. Mommy says

Authors note: You know the drill, Craig Bartlett= True mastermind. I am merely just a pawn who enjoys writing.

She had managed to evade him for some time. While she went out with potential suitors, he dated rich girls with attitudes. Though the whole time they both knew they wanted each other, tragic societal views stood in their way.

"Lila, I'm so happy you decided to give me a chance!"  
" You're oh-so welcome, Arnold… in fact, I should have given you this chance sooner."  
"Well the past doesn't matter, I'm glad you did now."  
"You're oh-too correct Arnold. Let's forget the past and future, let's focus on now. Our now."  
"That would be perfect, Lila"  
As Arnold and Lila took their first steps as a couple, there was one fellow sixteen year old who had witnessed the exchange and denounced their relationship. Though not openly, he resented Arnold for stealing away his one true love. This boy could not stand the thought of his precious love interest with another guy. He understood that he and Lila had problems in the past, but he did not understand why they had to climb their way through to their future. As upset as he was, he walked home and contemplated some kind of retaliation to bring him and Lila together. While contemplating potential plans, he thought about the good times he had had with her.  
-

It was a dry summer day with crowds in the supermarket and the cinema searching for coolness. The perfectly green landscape was painted across the blue sky as poignantly as profound poetry on a calm day. The scenery was as romantic as that movie, Titanic, though not as tragic. The beautiful day inspired Lorenzo to search for his dirty friends around Gerald field and other key hangouts. He was not the boy to do that sort of thing, he was different. He enjoyed cleanliness and order, but Arnold and his friends had once shown him the fun dirt could be. In his rich home, he became accustomed to ordinary games and monotone lifestyle so that particular day, he was searching for some unclean, boyhood-embracing, dirty fun.

Instead, he found Lila sitting at Slaussen's eating a tricolored and delicious-looking sundae. He stared at her all by her lonesome as feelings began to bubble up inside him. She was wearing her traditional pigtails as orderly and fashionably as usual and a green tank top with black booty shorts. As he headed towards her to strike up a conversation and hopefully kill boredom, he could not help but notice the way she licked her sundae ice cream. She was so delicate in doing so, so precise. She did everything carefully and elegantly with graceful manners that surpassed anyone else's manners in this town. She was incomparable to any other girl, he realized. When he finally reached her, he tried to be his suave self, but was too nervous to be that gallant, so he just went back to basics.

"Hey Lila"  
"Hey Lorenzo, How are you?"  
"I'm good, How has your summer been?"  
"It's been just ever-so wonderful! I just got back from my cousins farm where I got to ride horses and feed farm animals; tasks that I have deeply missed since I moved here from my own farm"  
"That sounds like fun! Can I sit with you?"  
"Yes, of course. I am oh-too bored now that I'm back, your presence can definitely change that"  
"You're so nice Lila. Can I ask you, would you like to go to the movies with me? I'm planning on watching Howdy Horses today"  
"That sounds oh-so-wonderful"  
"Great; we can go after you finish your vanilla sundae"  
-

That summer day had opened his eyes significantly. That one day told him that Lila was the one. Before, he had not believed in anything even slightly resembling true love. However after that encounter, he believed that he had fallen deeply in love with Lila. He then thought about the days after.

"Lorenzo I've had oh-too much fun with you the past couple of weeks!"

"Me too Lila, Me too"  
"Lorenzo, would you like to come to dinner at my house tonight?  
"Sure, that sounds exquisite."  
"Okay, you know where I live. Come by at seven."  
"I will, Lila. I'll see you later."  
"I'll miss you just ever-so much!"  
"I'll miss you too."  
At that they kissed softly. Lila had spoken to him various times about how slow she wanted to take the whole relationship. He had concurred on a count of his deep love for her. The pair grew profoundly in love that summer.  
-

That Dinner, Lorenzo recalled, was the root of their future problems. As he so dismally remembers, that dinner led to the faithful dinner at his house.  
-

"Wow Lila, your father sure knows how to cook!"  
"Thank you ever so much, Lorenzo. I too enjoy my dad's famous pork in a ranch bacon with ranch dressing."  
"Lila, you're too cute. Of course I enjoyed it, it was delicious. Do you want to come have dinner at my house tomorrow? My mom has been dying to meet you!"  
"That would be just ever so delightful! I would love to attend!"  
"Great, I'll pick you up at seven, does that sound good?"  
"Oh, Lorenzo, you are just ever so attentive to me! Don't worry about my transportation; I'll be at your house at seven. I would rather not make you drive to my house just to go right back to where you came from!"  
"okay, Lila, if you say so."  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow"  
They then shared an intimate kiss. Lorenzo knew as he kissed her that he loved her. He had no idea how she felt, but he was sure of his love. He adored her, he lived for her.  
-

The next day, Lila showed up in a pretty pink dress from a nearby store. A store that Lorenzo's mother despised because she had deeply rooted issues with poor people. As soon as she saw Lila, she looked to her side, and faked her hospitality as well as a professional actress would. Her son, however, could label his mother's actions as false and grew dim in response.

"So Lila, what does your father do for a living?"

"He is currently between jobs. We moved seven years ago from my family farm in search for a better life, but so far we haven't exactly found it yet."

"Oh, I see."

"Mom, do you think you could cool it with those personal questions? I don't think Lila wants to answer them."

"Don't worry Lorenzo… I'm oh-too certain that I don't mind answering the questions your generous mother has to ask me."

"Okay, if you don't mind, Lila, what part of Hillwood do you live in? Clearly not the nice part… seeing as you are dirt poor."

"MOM! What are you doing? I'm sorry Lila, I have no idea what has gotten into her…"

"It's alright… I…I have to go…"

After attempting to say her last sentence with utter pride, Lila left the ominous lady and her lovable son behind. She ran towards her house and never looked back. She was broken by the barriers society had placed between her and her lover. She did have to admit, the past summer weeks were too good to be true. How could she even think that a well-bred handsome young latino boy would be even slightly interested in her? Someone of his richness and importance could never be interested in her. Ever. As she cried her way home, she heard some paper crumbling in her pocket. She yanked in out and read it. It was a letter Arnold had given her in the fourth grade. It asked her, by hand, to be his valentine, because she was the one person he wanted to be with forever. The letter comforted her deeply and gave her much needed solace. When she finally arrived home, she slept. Her dreams were vivid paintings of her life with Arnold as her love interest. They illustrated the facile love life she would attain if she went out with good old Arnold instead of deeply complicated Lorenzo. After Lorenzo called her several times to acquire forgiveness, she finally picked up and dumped him square flat.

"Lorenzo, I can't be with you anymore because that oh-too deflating confrontation with your mom was too brutal for my delicate soul to withstand. I can't be with you if your mother does not approve of me."

"Lila, I know you feel bad and I am sorry for her behavior; however I am afraid that what we had was just a summer fling and after talking with my mother, I have come to understand that she is right. I think we should see other people, others who actually fit into our respective social statuses. I just believe it would be the wise thing to do. I'm sorry, but that's just what I think."

"You know Lorenzo, I had a blast with you all summer; but what you just said, just made you sound like the biggest ass I have ever had the displeasure of encountering. Please do not ever talk to me again because your provincial views are not worth my time"

Lila hung up with blood in her soul. She could not believe Lorenzo would just give up on their love that easily. What she said right after she picked up the phone was half a test. If he actually loved her he would have fought for their relationship, instead of giving into his mother's lacking outlook on life. True she had been considering the possibility of a romantic relationship with Arnold, but that idea blossomed during the heat of the moment. In reality, Lila would never dump Lorenzo just to date someone who was parentless and therefore could not be caught between parental love and true love.

As Lorenzo stared at Lila and Arnold, he waited for a plan to tear them apart. He observed them night and day until he finally came up with the perfect duplicitous scheme that would render Arnold and Lila history. He planned to cozen Arnold into professing his love for Helga and leaving Lila. The only arduous task he was left with was Sid. What was he going to do about Helga's boyfriend? After giving it much thought, he realized that it did not matter. After all, Arnold and Helga will end up together eventually, and they would exclude Sid when that time came.

Lorenzo kept thinking, however, about the awful things he said to her throughout that whole week. As they fought constantly, Lorenzo forced the dagger of his cruelty deeper into her heart by dating random rich girls to favor his mother. Although he had only said those terrible things to be the dumper, they were still words too cruel to be uttered. He hated the way he had hurt her. Lorenzo would set things right by exposing the chemistry between Arnold and Helga and ripping Lila and Arnold apart like an unwanted piece of paper. If he were to become successful, he would never let Lila go again.


End file.
